A thief of virtue
by stormdragon16
Summary: After a chance encounter with an alluring thief, Vilkas can't get her out of his mind, although he'll have competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new story! I've been playing a lot of Skyrim lately, and this idea popped into my head when I was playing through the Companions story line. This takes place before the dragon born ever joins the companions, so Kodlak and Skjor are still alive. I hope you enjoy!**

The night air was cool against his exposed face, blowing his hair across his forehead. He breathed deeply, taking in the peace while it lasted. He placed a hand on the pommel of his sword, fingers twitching with anticipation and adrenaline. Sensing another presence drawing close, he turned, met with a familiar face.

"C'mon Vilkas, Aela says its time to go." His brother, Farkas told him with a gentle smile on his face. He loved his brother, but he really was too carefree sometimes. The circle was preparing a raid on a well known Silver-hand base tonight, which Vilkas did not support. He found it cowardly to be sneaking in there in the middle of the night, as if they were thieves. Vilkas just didn't find the logic in this plan, and could sense it was only happening out of rage and spite. There was no theory, or even thought behind what they were doing tonight.

Still, he had to go along because technically Skjor (Who had made this insane plan) was his elder, even though Vilkas had been a companion for a longer time. He remembered Skjor's enthusiasm when announcing the plan to the circle. _'It will work wonders! Even though we are outnumbered, we will be able to take the base by surprise!"_ Aela and Farkas had been all for it, while Vilkas and even Kodlak were unwary, though the latter was too preoccupied to give his advice to the group.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Vilkas made an exasperated noise, but regardless moved to follow his brother. The two of them walked towards the city gates, where Aela and Skjor were waiting.

"Vilkas! I had thought you had chickened out on us!" Skjor chuckled, clapping a hand on the younger mans shoulder. Vilkas stiffened, and moved out of his grip

"No, I did not _chicken out_. I simply find this so called 'plan' of yours a waste of time." He turned to face Skjor and Aela, whilst his brother moved behind him, not wishing to be in the middle of the argument. "Honestly Skjor, how can we call ourselves companions if we are sneaking into the hideout? How can I feel honorable if I'm simply murdering my enemies in their sleep?"

A thick silence had settled for a moment, only broken by Farkas shuffling his feet against the stone road. "I..." Skjor started to speak, but was abruptly cut off by Aela. "Vilkas, I will have no more of your nonsense! This isn't a dishonorable way of fighting, it is simply a different tactic that we have never used before." She stepped in between the two men, facing Vilkas. "Now, can we get a move on please? I want to attack these cowards while the night is still young!"

* * *

Still grumbling his objections, Vilkas brought up the back of the procession, with Skjor in front, and Farkas and Aela in the middle. They had successfully made their way into the hideout, Aela using her bow to shoot a few lookouts on the way. All had gone according to plan so far, though Vilkas was suspicious. Sure, there wasn't an absence of Silver-hand members, though it seemed way to quiet for his liking.

Sensing movement out of the corner of his eyes, he signaled the others, telling them to go head. His brother shot him a worried glace, but Vilkas gave a slight smile at him, assuring him that he was okay. Farkas nodded, continuing to move forward with the others. Vilkas let the smile slip, his face becoming stony. He moved towards a side room where he had seen the movement, placing himself in the shadow of the doorway.

He saw a lithe figure moving between, beds situated throughout the room. The figure was small, clad in black leather armor set and hood*, with a large elven bow on their back, and twin daggers at their sides, making Vilkas tense up. This person was dangerous, and very sneaky. Vilkas crouched in silence, watching as the figure flitted from desk to chest, taking whatever was of value and wasn't nailed down.

His brow creased in disgust. They were a thief, and there was nothing Vilkas hated more than a thief. "Hey!" A soft voice startled him, making him snap his head up at the noise. The thief was waving to get his attention, motioning towards one of the sleeping Silver-clan members, who was starting to wake up. Vilkas tore his eyes away from the member and back to the thief, who was already on their way out.

Panicking, Vilkas could think of no where else to go but to follow the thief before he was caught. Walking as quickly and as silently as he could while crouched as difficult, as he wasn't used to it. He managed to make it into the room where the thief was and closed the door, breathing heavily, leaning against the frame.

"How's it feel to sneak around like a true thief?" His head snapped up at the sound of the voice, which was slightly muffled by their mask. They reached their glove clad hands up, undoing the mask and taking off the hood. Vilkas' breath shortened as he was met face to face with an imperial. And not just any imperial, a _female_. She had copper colored hair, pulled into a side braid, and bright hazel eyes.

She grinned impishly, snapping at him to get his attention. "Did you enjoy watching me work back there?" His brow tightened as he remembered what her so called 'work' was.

"You're a thief. How long-"

"How long did I know you were standing there?" She interrupted. "The whole time. You have very heavy footsteps, you know." As she talked, her head turned towards the door, and she put a hand up to stop him from speaking. "Wait." Vilkas waited with bated breath to see what she was doing. He saw her relax a little, facing him once again.

"Anyways," She shouldered her loot bag. "That was my sign to go. Everyone is back in there beds safe and sound." She grinned at his slightly flabbergasted expression. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Companion!"

Vilkas let out a noise that sounded like a strangled cat. "How did you-" Again, she interrupted him.

"I just know. I can read you like a book." She winked at him, put on her hood, and slipped out of the room, as graceful as a cat.

 ***If you need help imagining what this looks like, just look up the Nighting gale armor from Skyrim**

 **I hope you enjoyed that! This was seriously so spur of the moment. Also, if you can't tell already, Vilkas will be one of the love interests of our mysterious thief, but it won't just be him, I was thinking of adding some other dudes into the mix. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, time for a second chapter! Thanks to the guest that reviewed this, you rock! Anyway, on with the story!**

"Where did you disappear to? We were all so worried!" Vilkas was engulfed by his brother, who was sniffling into his shoulder. He patted his brother awkwardly on the shoulder, trying to comfort him but not really knowing how. Skjor and Aela laughed at the twins, shooting glances at each other. The raid had gone well, even with Vilkas disappearing only a few minutes in.

They had little opposition, and had made it easily into the main chamber where they fought the clan leader, even burning some of their plans before they escaped. The fact that they weren't heavily opposed bothered both Aela and Skjor, though they weren't going to bring it up, as they were still giddy with adrenaline. Vilkas, however, could not get that mysterious thief off of his mind.

She was surely the reason that the Silver-hand numbers were low, but why? Why kill only some of the members, why not all of them? Vilkas had never met a thief who was merciful, which is one of the reasons he hated going to Riften. Their town motto is 'Keep one hand on you weapon and the other on your coin purse.' He loathed the lot of them, hating the thieves guild and all its inhabitants.

Skjor clapped his hands together, whooping loudly, getting Aela and Farkas worked up. After killing the leader, they had exited the cave, reveling in the cool night air. "Alright, we've all preformed wondrously tonight! Back to the hall, for some well earned mead and food!" Skjor yelled joyously. 'Well,' Vilkas thought, 'Thank the gods we're not thieves, because he is louder than sin.'

* * *

"Oh you should've seen him! His face was so funny!" She giggled from her perch on a table, swinging her legs back and forth. "I swear, it's as if he'd never seen a thief in action before!" Her eyes sparkled with mirth, smile growing even wider at her friends expressions.

"Rela, you were too close to being caught. Do you want to get yourself throw into Cidnha Mine again?" Delvin Mallory chastised, whilst Vex laughed along with Rela. "You two laugh now, but I'll be the one laughing when I have to break you out of jail!" He shook his fist at them, causing them to laugh even more.

"You said he was a companion?" Vex asked, and Rela nodded. "How odd, for a companion to be sneaking around like that. Quite out of character." Both Rela and Delvin nodded, and there was silence for a moment. Rela pursed her lips, jumping down from the table she rested on.

Making her way out of the Ragged Flagon towards the Cistern, turning to wave at the others. "I'll be back later! You still owe me that pint, Vex!" She wore a smile, but inside, Rela was troubled. What could this mean? The Companions were warriors of honor, so why were they sneaking around? ' _Maybe I'm thinking too much into this.'_ Even with that thought, she opened the door to the cistern, hoping to get advice from her most trusted friend.

* * *

A sharp laugh echoed through the Cistern, bouncing off of the vaulted ceiling. Mercer Frey didn't laugh often, but when he did, it was usually at someone else's expense. That person, at the moment, was Rela. "Really? You're worried about those dogs? Those mutts aren't smart enough to chase their own tails! I mean really, you're losing your touch." He said, making her scowl.

She hadn't even meant to tell Mercer, he had forced himself into their conversation. 'Their' being between her and her closest friend, Brynyolf. She looked towards the person in question, a look of distress crossing her face. He nodded, getting her message.

"Alright, Mercer, that's enough poking fun at the lass. She was just voicing her concerns, quite valid ones if I say so myself." Brynyolf shot a glance toward Rela, winking and giving her a reassuring smile. Looking between the two, Mercer let out a snort.

"My Brynyolf, are you really concerned with that dog house, or do you really want to get in her pants that badly?" Rela stiffened, mouth dropping open, while Brynyolf stepped towards Mercer, puffing out his chest a bit. "Listen here-" Brynyolf started, but was cut off.

"Mercer Frey, considering how long you've been trying to get Vex into your bed, I don't think you really have room to talk." Her face was stony, though Brynyolf could tell she wasn't completely full of malice. Sure, she didn't like the guy, but Bryn also knew how she liked to poke fun at others. Mercer, however, did not know this, and his face screwed up in anger.

"Why you little- I let you into this guild out of the kindness of my own heart-" He sneered, moving closer to her. "And I could make you disappear just as easily." The Cistern reverberated with his words, stopping all conversations. The only sound was that of running water, and the murmurs of conversation from the streets above.

The air between the three thieves was thick as Brynyolf stepped in between the two. Rune and Thrynn moved forward to break up the two after a minute of tension filled silence. "Alright guys, I think that's enough polite conversation for today." Rune chuckled nervously.

"Come, lass, we wouldn't want to waste any more of Mercers time." Brynyolf put his hand on Rela's shoulder, leading her back towards the flagon. She walked with him, immediately bursting into a flurry of words and movement as soon as they had rounded the corner out of the Cistern.

"Did you hear him? 'I can make you disappear just as easily'." She mimicked Mercer's cruel tone, puffing out her chest and crossing her arms. "I mean, can you believe him?! He knows how easily I could escape him." Brynyolf let her talk, enjoying how she paced back and forth as she did. She was a very emotional person, a trait that he had come to find most endearing, especially since he never had to guess what she was feeling, for it always showed on her face.

He chuckled at her antics, but signaled for her to slow down. "I know lass, I agree, Mercer is no easy person to be around. But let's get back to what we were talking about earlier."

Her face became serious. "Maybe we should pay those companions a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! If anyone has any suggestions as to where they want the story to go, feel free to just pm me or review! Anyway, heres another chapter.**

The clang of metal against metal resounded through the courtyard, echoing off of the tall stone walls. Both males grunted as their weapons met each other again, grating against each other as they battled with their strength. Vilkas clenched his teeth, struggling to keep his ground. He knew his brother was strong, but had he gotten stronger?

"By the nine Farkas, have you been having secret training sessions with Aela again?" Vilkas grunted, hands slipping on the handle of his broadsword. Farkas grinned, and with one final wave of strength he pushed his brother down, laughing as he fell.

"They wouldn't have to be a secret if you would lighten up bit." Farkas replied, extending his arm to help the other man up. Vilkas begrudgingly accepted his arm, picking up his fallen sword from the ground next to him.

"I'm sorry brother, but I don't think having you climb halfway up the throat of the world with boulders attached to your back counts as training." Vilkas gave a pointed look to his twin. "That's torture in my book, But I don't think Aela knows the difference." Farkas shook his head. He loved his brother, but sometimes he was too much of a mother hen for his liking.

Not wanting to be lectured any longer, Farkas tried to change the subject. "Are you okay, brother? You've been even more uptight and stiff since that raid on the Silverhand base." Vilkas became flustered.

"I am not uptight!" His response made Farkas laugh boisterously.

"Brother, uptight is the one word I would use to describe you!" Farkas clapped his brother on the back, still laughing. "Now come on, you can tell me your troubles over a nice mug of mead."

* * *

The fire in the center of Jorvaskr burned bightly, crackling loudly. The fire had always calmed Vilkas' nerves, ever since he was a pup. He and Farkas sat towards a corner of the hall, as Vilkas didn't want anyone to hear what he was saying. It's not that he didn't trust the other companions, he just didn't want to bother them with something so trivial.

"It was just odd. That thief was the reason that we weren't opposed that night, aside from the odd straggler. But the weirdest part is that she _knew_ me." Farkas, who was gulping his mead vigorously, started to choke.

He coughed, Vilkas slamming his back in the hope of clearing his throat. Faras looked incredulously at his brother, still clearing his throat. "She knew you? How? You're not conspiring with the Thieves guild, are you?!" Vilkas shook his head.

"No, brother! She knew I was a companion, not who I was!" Farkas calmed, glad to know that his brother wasn't doing shifty deals with thieves. Farkas knew he wasn't the brightest, but even he could tell thieves were trouble.

Still, Farkas was confused. It was just a thief, so why was his brother so occupied? "I still don't understand, brother. Why has this thief got you so flustered?" Farkas' words made Vilkas stop. He was right, that girl meant nothing to him, so why couldn't he get her out of his mind.

Farkas chewed on a hunk on bread, silently watching his brother muse. A thought suddenly crossed his mind, bread falling out of his mouth as he stood and slammed his hand on the table. "I think I get it now!It's because she was beautiful, wasn't she?" Vilkas, who had paused his musing to take a sip of mead, inhaled quickly. Unfortunately, this landed him in the same situation his brother was in earlier.

Gasping for air, Vilkas meekly responded. "What makes you think that?" Farkas grinned widely.

"Because brother, not once have I seen you pay any girl any attention, so this one must be special! Did you happen to learn her name?" Farkas was excited. Maybe his brother would finally get together with someone!In the past, when he had asked his twin about girls around town, Vilkas had responded quickly.

 _"They're all too boring. Not one of them has an individual thought in their head. If I ever decide to marry, it will be with someone capable of holding a weapon or speaking for themselves. You can quote me on that."_ Vilkas was smart, very smart, so of course he would want someone who would be capable of holding a conversation, someone to keep up with him.

Vilkas snapped his fingers, trying to get his twins attention. "Farkas! Get those thoughts out of your head!I am not- and never will be- sweet on a thief!" Vilkas was agitated, even more so when Farkas laughed in his face.

Taking another swig of mead, Farkas slammed a fist on the table. "Do not worry brother, your secret is safe with me!"

"Boys!" The twins were called to attention by Aela, who was motioning them towards the stairs to the lower level of the hall. Composing themselves, the boys hurried over towards her, Farkas still laughing a bit at his brother. Aela was silent as she glance between the two, coughing to get their attention.

"Kodlak wants to talk to us. He's got a mission for the circle."

* * *

"I've recently been contacted by Maven Black-briar about some security work. She has been having more and more trouble with bandits lately, and would like some extra muscle." Kodlak spoke to the assembled circle.

"You mean... go to Riften?" Vilkas asked rather hesitantly. Kodlak glanced at him, confused as to why he seemed so quiet.

"Yes." Kodlak replied curtly.

"Isn't this work for mercenary's?" Aela asked, her brow furrowed. Kodlak grew more irritated.

"Normally, yes. But the Jarl of Riften has asked me personally. Black-briar meadery brings in a lot of revenue for the town, so that makes its safety top priority. Now, pack your bags, you're going to Riften."

The circle nodded, leaving Kodlaks office. Farkas elbowed his brother on their way out. "Well, brother, looks as though your reunion with the little thief is going to happen sooner than we expected."


	4. Chapter 4

The carriage ride was a bumpy one, doing nothing to calm Vilkas' nerves. He had faced many worthy foes throughout his career, but not once had he been nervous over a job. ' _So why,'_ Vilkas thought, ' _can't I stop shaking?'_

Farkas could tell his brother was troubled, so he clapped a hand on Vilkas' shoulder, startling him. "You need to lighten up, brother. We'll be finished this job and back home in Whiterun before you know it." He chuckled, sure of what he was saying. Vilkas, however, was not as easily convinced. Hearing the brothers conversation, Aela frowned. Now that she was looking, she noticed that Vilkas looked paler than he usually did.

"I have only seen you nervous once or twice, and that's only when you had to speak in front of a large crowd. Care to talk about what has your stomach in knots?" Aela probed, hoping to get a speedy response from the man. Instead, all she received was a mumbled reply, followed by Farkas' rambunctious laughter. She twitched, getting annoyed with the boys.

"Speak up now, you know how I hate mumbling! Speak to be heard!" Aela said forcefully, making Vilkas snap his head up. He sneered, his fists clenched tight in his lap.

"I said," He started, "That I _hate_ thieves."

* * *

"Guild meeting! I need everyone to gather in the cistern. Now." Mercer yelled to the inhabitants of the Ragged Flagon. Many of them grumbled, annoyed that they had to leave their unfinished drinks. Rela, however, was curious. Mercer didn't call guild meetings often, the last one was held after Gallus' death. That was a sad day for all the thieves, most surprisingly Mercer. Rela had never seen his face so gaunt and colorless, let alone see him speechless.

She shook the thought out of her mind. Gallus was a good man, and she didn't want his death to cloud her mind like it had when she first heard. Making her way towards the Cistern, she made eye contact with Delvin, who shrugged, clueless as she was.

Making her way into the Cistern, Rela made eye contact with Brynyolf, whose expression was grave. Rela's heart sank, for Brynyolf usually tried to be positive for the others, for him to be so openly unhappy was unnerving. "Alright everyone, gather round!" Mercer spoke from his desk, leaning against it. The group formed a half circle around him, curious as to what he wanted to talk to them about.

"We have to be extra... careful." Mercer sneered, arms crossed tight across his chest. "Given the fact that I get rather heated about this subject, Brynyolf has volunteered to enlighten you all about the current situation." Mercer turned towards Brynyolf, who seemed uncomfortable under the older mans gaze.

Clearing his throat, Brynyolf started to speak. "As Mercer started to say, we have to be more careful around town. Some of our sources have informed us that the Jarl has hired some of the companions to guard the Black-Briar meadery." Gasps were heard throughout the group, whispered words and worried glances being passed between the thieves. Maven had close ties with the guild, so why would she have hired another force that would interfere with the thieves guild work?

"Listen, we were as confused as you were until Maven explained it to us. Originally, she was going to keep some of us posted around the meadery, but as soon as the Jarl heard how frequent the attacks were becoming, she decided to step in." Rela grimaced. The Jarl was a sweet woman, Rela had even talked to her a couple times, but she was such a goody two shoes!

Rela puffed her cheeks out, reluctantly listening to Brynyolfs beguiling voice. "Now, Maven couldn't just refuse the Jarls help, forcing her to accept the help of the companions. What this means for us is that we have to be cautious on our jobs around town, maybe stopping work all together for a while." A chorus of groans and complaints erupted from the group.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vex and Dirge exclaimed, reaching for their weapons. Rela watched in shock as her fellow members reacted violently, all of them angry at the aspect of losing work. Rela was awed by her brothers and sisters, going on and making such a ruckus. Did they not realize what Brynyolf had said? The Companions, some of the most famous champions in all of Tamirel!

Tired of all the squabbling going on, Rela decided to speak up. "QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" A stunned silence fell over the group, Brynyolf standing slacked jawed, staring at the girl. Glancing at the others, Rela's face went red, embarrassed by all the attention.

Brynyolf chuckled at her reaction, coughing to get the attention back on him. "Yes, well, as I was saying, while those dogs are in town, we need to be on our guard. What that means is no jobs in town, no using either the Ratway or the Cistern exits unless you know that you are completely unwatched-" Brynyolf ticked off his fingers at each of these commands, the faces off the group getting more despondent with each one.

"...And finally," Rela looked towards him, surprised to find Brynyolf staring waveringly at her. "No interaction between our guild, and theirs."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Slightly shorter chapter this time, but it just felt complete as soon as I typed that last sentence. Look forward to anther update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually have not written anything in forever, so I apologize for the horrendous quality of this.**

Mercer dispersed the crowd, most of them still gripping their weapons tightly. Rela stood, brows furrowed. Why had Brynjolf said that last statement while looking at her? Did he mean in specifically for her?

Letting out a sharp sigh, she crossed her arms tightly around her chest, hoping to slip away without having to talk to anyone. Her friends comment angered her. Taking quick steps, she made her way to the cistern exit, hoping to find some solitude.

* * *

She had successfully slipped out if the city without having to stop. ' _Thank the divines'_ She thought. If someone had stopped her, they most likely would have gotten a dagger to the gut.

Rela had walked a fair distance from Riften, out into the woods. She adored the quiet peace of the foliage, and the unassuming beauty of it. It was an overcast day, as it usually was in this part of Skyrim. Hues of russet red and smokey orange graced the thick foliage that surrounded her, the small twittering of birds filling the air. Dappled light fell through the trees, shining on the small tufts of flowers that dotted the ground.

It was beautiful a place of peace that Rela often came to to clear her mind. When there, she enjoyed climbing the trees, flitting her way up to the highest eaves where only birds and squirrels could accompany her.

That was her plan for the day, to climb trees, maybe shoot the odd rabbit or two with her bow, and just breathe. The woods had become her sanctuary in the years she had lived in Riften.

Reaching the highest branch, she settled in with her back against the tree. Listening to the sounds of the forest, her eyes slid shut as sleep overcame her.

* * *

The carriage had come to a stop, jarring the Circle from their seats. The sounds of clanks filled the air as Skjor and Farkas fell against each other. "By Shors bones boy, watch where you fall!"

Vilkas tuned them out, jumping down from the carriage. He barely had time to take in his surrounds before Aela clapped to get their attention.

"Alright everyone, we have to meet with the Jarl today, but are not supposed to report to Maven Blackbriar until tomorrow. That means we have a bit of free time," She let her sentence hang in the air for a moment. "Just remember, if you cause trouble in this city, I will not hesitate to let my wrath consume you!"

The boys grumbled, following after Aela. They may be some of the greatest warriors in Skyrim, but even they knew not to test Aela. She was as fearsome as a sabre cat, with a mind as sharp as a blade.

The woman in question lead them towards Mistveil Keep.

* * *

"Welcome, companions! I hope the road fared you all well." Laila Law-Giver greeted them warmly, spending no time in explaining their job. "Maven BlackBriar is a valuable citizen to Riften, as she provides much income for our city."

She continued to speak, but Vilkas found himself unable to focus on her words. He was desperate to move, hunt, anything. After sitting through a long, uncomfortable carriage ride, the last thing he wanted to do was listen to someone speak.

Mercifully, the Jarl wrapped up her spiel, giving them directions to the inn and wising them a good day.

As the group exited the Jarls courtroom, Vilkas found his nape prickling. Glancing around, he barely caught a figure glancing away. He had though that someone had their eyes on him, which he was correct about. It seemed that he couldn't let his guard down while in Riften, not that he was planning to.

"I'm going to hunt for a while. Don't wait up for me." Vilkas announced to his shield siblings, to a chorus of mumbled agreement.

Stalking towards the city gates, he itched to finally have a moment for himself.

* * *

Jolting upwards, Rela rubbed her eyes. A stray breaking branch had woken her from her light slumber. Glancing about, she struggled to comprehend what she saw, mind foggy with sleep. A man, with sure, unhurried steps, had a dagger in his hand.

A hunter. Rela settled back into her tree, comfortable hat her spot was hidden.

Once more, a branch snapped, Rela launching up once again. _'For a hunter, his steps are not very light'_ She thought, scowl on her face at being woken twice by the same man. Looking closer at the man, Rela saw that he was no normal hunter. Clad in wolf armor, with a large two handed sword on his back. His face...

Rela gasped, hands launching up a minute too late to cover her mouth. The man had heard her. He glanced around, attempting to discern the source of the noise. After a moment, he had decidedly given up, focusing his eyes once more on the forest floor.

Crouched on her haunches, Rela watched his fruitless attempts to snare an animal. His brow began to furrow in frustration, an expression Rela found most amusing. Watching for a few minutes, the mans frustration quickly transformed into a dry anger.

She grinned. Grabbing the bow from her back, the thief reached over her shoulder for an arrow. _'I should_ _put_ _him out of his misery.'_ Her eyes searched the forest floor from her perch, taking almost no time at all to spot the slight movement of a rabbit.

Drawing her bow taught, she let a breathe out, releasing her arrow.

 _Smack!_

Her arrow had found its mark.

"Show yourself! I know you are there." The man bellowed. He stalked over to the now dead rabbit, picking it up by the arrow sticking through its neck.

Giggling lightly, Rela called out. "Well, I guess I cannot hide anymore!" She descended the tree, landing lightly at the trunk. With quick steps, she snatched the rabbit from his hands.

"You! I know you!"

The thief stuck her hand out for a handshake, light grin on her face. "Hey there, its nice to see you again, Mr. Companion."

* * *

Brynjolf had noticed her leave. He had many things he wanted to say, yet they sat unspoken on his lips. The comment he had made was harsh, too harsh for his little thief. No matter how much she would deny it later on, he had upset her. It's not like he didn't trust her, it just seemed he was jealous of a man who barely even knew her.

His little, emotional thief. No, not his. Bryn could feel his frustration bubbling up in his chest. For all of his life, he had managed to avoid catching feelings for anyone. Feelings were messy, stressful. Feelings didn't often end well.

Solitude, however, solitude was something Brynjolf could understand. He was comfortable being alone for the rest of his days. If she continued to fraternize with that dog, he might very well end up alone.

 **Well, there you go. I would appreciate if you all would let me know which direction you would like this to go, AKA whether you want her to end up with Vilkas or Brynjolf. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**"You! I know you!"**

 **"Hey there, it's nice to see you again Mr. Companion."**

The rabbit was still clutched tighly in Vilkas' glove clad hand, a deep frown on his hardened face. The two stood facing each other for a few moments. Vilkas, clad in his wolf armor, muscles twitching from disuse, looked down upon the small thief. She stood swaying back and forth to a tune he couldn't hear, feet tapping on the leaf trodden forest floor.

She was not wearing the face mask as she had been during their first encounter, and Vilkas couldn't help but admire the way the sunlight filtered through the trees to fall upon her impish face. A face which was currently grinning lightly in a malicious way.

"Well?" Her voice startled him. "Are we just going to have a staring contest, or are you going to say something?" Her foot tapping ceased, though she continued to sway as she observed him. Vilkas opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it once more, instead choosing to present the rabbit to the thief.

"Here," Eyebrows dipped in slight confusion as she observed his outstretched hand. "It was a good kill, and rightfully yours." He continued, further pushing the rabbit towards her. Reaching a hand out, she held onto the rabbit for only a moment, enough time to remove her arrow, before returning it to him.

"Doesn't a dog need to eat? Take it, I have no need." She jested. Once more, silence reigned as Vilkas processed what she said. Brow furrowing, he lowered his arm before speaking.

"Do you know?" He questioned plainly, eyes fully meeting hers in an unadulterated stare. She met his gaze, smiling slipping for only a moment before returning in full strength.

"Yes, I am aware of your ailment." Distant footfalls startled the pair, the thief jumping back from the companion as she went on the defensive. Vilkas, while startled, continued to gaze at her. "How-" His question went unfinished as she began to put her arrow back into her quiver and secure her bow to her back.

"I would really love to stay and chat, but I believe one of your friends is on their way, and I'd rather not have another mutt on my trail." She flashed one more grin his way as she began to walk away, leaving him standing dumbfounded. Vilkas took a step forward before beginning to speak, the distant footfalls growing closer every moment.

"Vilkas! My name is Vilkas." The thief ceased her movement, turning slightly to meet his gaze once more. "Vilkas. I'm sure fate will force us together once more." She waved goodbye before taking off into the dense foliage.

Vilkas did not even have time to think about following her as he heard his name being called. It seemed the thief was right; one of the other companions had come looking for him. His gaze settled once more on the place where she had parted before he turned to greet whoever had come calling. It was Farkas, which explained the heavy footfalls.

"There you are! Did I hear you call your own name just a moment ago?" Farkas bellowed, causing birds to take flight from the eaves of surrounding trees. Vilkas chose not to speak, instead grunting a hello. He wasn't sure he could speak, without fear of revealing what had just happened.

"Nice kill, brother!" His twin took the rabbit from his clenched hand. "But that's an arrow puncture, I didn't know you could shoot!"

* * *

Rela let out a shuddering breath as she continued to flit away from the companions, left hand clenched at her side as her other hand rested over her pounding heart.

She began to laugh mirthlessly, slight panic evident on her face. _'That situation was so stressful! How did I manage to look so cool?'_ While Rela thought (and hoped) that she had appeared calm, cool, and collected during the exchange with Vilkas, in her mind there was nothing but warning bells and anxiety. Not that she would ever admit it, but Rela often found herself panicking when it came to interacting with anyone that wasn't in the guild. Hell, even that was a challenge for her sometimes.

She had never seen Brynjolf laugh harder than the day she had elbowed Rune in the gut for coming up behind her putting his arm around her shoulder.

Breaking into a building and stealing everything without the owner even knowing she was there? Easy. Talking to strangers? Well, that's where Rela hit panic mode.

* * *

"Rela! Where have you-" Brynjolf stopped short, slight smile making its way onto his face. He had been leaned against a wall of the crypt that housed the secret entrance to the guild. Twilight had began to fall, the small trees surrounding the cemetery buzzing with torchbugs and cicadas. The slightest of breezes blew through the grass and deathbell plants, sounds from the town market place drifting on the wind.

Brynjolf chuckled quietly as she drew closer to him, the smallest of frowns on her face. "Hunting again?" Rela answered with a nod, eyes looking anywhere but his face. She was blushing fiercely.

"What happened to you?" They were now less tan a foot away from each other, and yet she still refused to meet his eyes. Brynjolf raked his green eyes over her form, crinkling in amusement at her tousled hair and dirt smudged face.

"...I fell out of a tree." He finally let loose a full bodied laugh, reaching a hand out to brush a twig out of her auburn braid. "How can one of the most skilled thieves in all of Tamriel be so clumsy?"

"A squirrel surprised me." Rela pouted, cheeks ruddy and slightly tear stained. Brynjolf's laughter settled into a affectionate smile, looking with fondness at the emotional girl.

"C'mon lass, let's warm you up with some Black-Briar mead." He took one of her hands in his,grip tightening as a howl rang through the air.

His brow furrowed as he led a now alert Rela towards The Bee and The Barb. "Let's hope we don't run into any mutts while we're there."


End file.
